


The Art of Jealousy

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Elicia Hughes makes something for Alphonse. But not Edward. <br/>Disclaimer: If I owned any part of this, I wouldn't be worried about money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Jealousy

Alphonse reached under his loincloth, making Edward scowl. “Do you have to hide things there?” he asked. 

“Where else do you want me to hide things?” He unrolled the piece of paper, studying it. Mentally counting down: three…two…

“What’s that?” 

Congratulating himself, Alphonse hid the laugh in his voice. “Something Elicia drew for me. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes gave it to me.” 

“Elicia drew something for you and not me?” Edward grumbled and shifted his weight, his scowl darkening. “What is it?” 

Jealousy did nothing for his brother’s looks, Alphonse thought. “Um, well, it’s kind of…weird.” 

“Yeah?” Beckoning with his fingers, Edward said, “Pass it over.” 

“Don’t mess it up,” Alphonse said in warning as he handed the drawing to Edward. 

Edward accepted, flipping the page so he could see it better. He frowned, pursed his mouth, glanced from the drawing to Alphonse and back to the drawing. The serious expression on his face flashed from confusion to sheer hysteria. “Th-this is y-you?” His shoulders trembled. 

Alphonse snatched back the drawing, rolling it up to tuck it away again. “I think it’s a very good likeness!”

“Al,” Edward burbled, “you were never a _baby_ suit of armor!” 

“Yeah, well,” Alphonse said, “Elicia didn’t draw you as anything, did she?” 

Just like that, Edward went from giggling to sheer envy. “Oh, shut up.” 

“Because she knows I’m the better brother.” Edward’s wordless reply involved some hand gestures that Alphonse was glad Elicia couldn’t see. His brother could really be crass, especially when he was jealous.


End file.
